The Wrong Choice
by Auremarine
Summary: What if Clary hadn't fell in love with Jace at the very beginning? In the middle of the war against Valentine, shadowhunters keep coming at the Institute. What will happen when Clary starts dating one of them? And realizes that she made the wrong choice? Pairings: Clary/Jace, Clary/OC, Raphael/Izzy, Alec/Magnus, Maia/Simon
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone!**_

 ** _This is my first fanfiction. Please tell me what you think of this first chapter! I may precise too that I'm not english but french, so please be indulgent if you see any mistake. I am corrected by a very close friend, Danifrenchkyz. By the way, thank you so much! I would probably never have posted this fanfiction without your help! 3_ **

* * *

Clary was siting in one the the library's chair, deeply plunged into the book she had been reading for almost an hour now. She was turning the pages slowly, her eyes scrutinizing every part of the old paper she had between her fingers. Her other hand was occupied to hold her head, her elbow resting on the armchair, part hidden by her ginger hair cascading over her arm. Through the hair we could see her skin, the pink of her flesh sometimes cut by some white scars, drawing elegant patterns here and there.

She was studying the Gray book, examining every rune and reading the effect of each one of them. It was not an usual activity for a shadowhunter of her age, but Clary had only discovered her true identity two months ago. Even though she was recovering her memory, her mother had never taught her about the history of shadowhunters or the Shadow World. She still had to learn a lot of things, about runes for example. It was why she was studying this book. Pausing in her lecture, Clary stopped to grab her sketchbook and started to reproduce the rune on it, writing its name at the top of the page. But runes and history were only a little part of all she had to assimilate, since she had to learn how to fight. Therefore, she had training sessions nearly every day with a member of the institute, which could sometimes last for more than three hours.

Speaking of training... Oh no! She had forgotten! She hastily closed the Gray book, put it back on the table and grabbed her sketchbook. Thinking a second, she also laid it back, knowing that coming back to her room for it would only make her lose more time. She went out of the library and only stopped running in front of the training room, taking two second to catch her breath. She was lucky that she was already in training gear, as she had had an other training session this morning. That one had been with Izzy, who had helped her to work on her agility. Clary could already imagine the aches she would have in the evening. But now, she would train with Robert, the father of her Lightwood friends. The red-headed pushed the wooden doors open and entered the big training room. She saw Alec and Jace fighting hand-to-hand on one of the tatamis, a blond girl throwing knives on a target at the other corner of the room, and two other boys fighting, but with weapons this time. Examining them a little closer, she noticed that they were not training with swords, but with daggers. She didn't know the three last people, but as many shadowhunters and families were regularly coming to the institute in reason of the war, she didn't pay them much attention. Instead, she headed toward Robert, who was also coming to her. She hoped she wasn't that late...

"Clary! I thought you'd be here earlier! said Robert.

-I'm sorry, I was studying the Gray Book and I forgot that we had a training session... confessed sheepishly Clary. Have I been late for long?

Robert laughed and answered:

-No, you're only five minutes late! It's just that you always come early, that's why I was surprised not to see you, he smiled.

-Oh, she replied back, I'm lucky then, because I haven't checked the clock once, she blushed.

-It doesn't matter, you're here now. Let's start."

As she had already worked on her agility this morning, Robert decided to improve her hand-to-hand fight technique. Clary quickly tied her hair up in a ponytail and started to revising all the movements she already knew on a mannequin. The Lightwood father was attentively observing her, rectifying her position when her moves were incorrect. Then, he taught her new moves, using both her hands and legs. Once she could reproduce them well enough, Clary abandoned the mannequin to face Robert. They started fighting, slowly first to allow Clary to put the new movements in practice, then more quickly. The most difficult to Clary was to chain together the moves. She ended up several times on the carpet, mostly because of her slowness. But after a while, even though she started to feel exhausted,Clary could move faster. Blocking the attacks with her forearm, she plunged her fist in Robert's stomach and stepped back to kick him in the head. Unfortunately, Robert caught her foot before it could touch his face, and pulled it with him as he backed up. Clary strongly met up with the tatamis, and her head collided with the floor.

"Okay, I think it's enough for today, Clary, said Robert, helping her to get back on her feet. You did a great job, you improved a lot since I last fought with you!

Clary took the hand he was offering her, careful not to stand up to quickly, her other hand at the back of her head.

-Really? I still have the impression to be too slow, she replied back, her head aching a little.

-That's because you only started training a month ago, don't worry about that. With the time, you'll be able to anticipate you're adversary's movements, which will make you faster. But I repeat, don't worry about that, you're still doing a very good job for someone who had never fought before. Don't be too hard with yourself, he finished kindly.

-Thank you" responded Clary, a little bit embarrassed.

Robert squeezed kindly her shoulder and left the room. The red-headed girl looked up at the digital clock on the wall. Since it was now five, it meant that they had trained during three hours. Clary, soaked with sweat and being very hot, remove her tank top, only resting in her sport bra. She went toward the taps at one extremity of the room and greedily drank water. She splashed some on her face, and dried it with her shirt. A hand on her shoulder suddenly made her jump. She quickly turned back.

"Jace! It's you! she gasped, you scared me!

The golden boy, also shirtless, smirked. His arms were now crossed on his muscular chest, which was slightly shining, probably because of the sweat.

-Sorry. I just wanted to say you that I saw you training, and that you were not that bad.

-Everyone keep telling me this but I just feel like what I do isn't good enough, she laughed. But that's nice, thank you.

-Izzy also told me that you got by in agility. That's great.

Clary laughed and sighed at the same time.

-At least, I won't be exhausted for nothing!

-Yeah, don't worry about that too, you'll improve your endurance and will be less tired each time. And you know, we train without runes, but in real fights we use them, so it's easier. You've got to be more vigilant because it's reality but your performances will be increased. But the more you train without runes, the best you'll be after.

-Yeah, of course, she said. I saw you fighting with Alec when I entered the room. You two were so fast that I thought you were using runes.

He smiled and laughed.

-No, not this time. But may I take this as a compliment?

Clary grinned and nodded.

-It was kind of one.

Jace smiled crookedly and approached the taps. Turning one open, he cupped the water into his palms and splashed it on his face.

-By the way, he continued, water running down his cheeks, we could train together if you want. You know, working on your endurance for example.

Clary raised her eyebrows.

-Really? It would be nice!

-We could go running. With time, it would help you reduce your heart rate.

He had now passed his wet hands in his hair, and dried his face with the shirt she had not noticed he was holding. Other people were coming toward them in order to quench their thirst so Jace and Clary started heading toward the door.

-Like, tomorrow if you want, he suggested looking at her.

She thought an instant of what she had to do the next day before agreeing.

-Yeah, why not. When do you want to do that?

-Tomorrow morning? At eight?

-That's fine!

-And don't eat before coming. Or eat light. We'll take something after, he quickly added.

-Okay. I think I'll still eat a bit, or I won't run very long, she laughed. Where do we meet?

-I can wait for you at your room. If it doesn't bother you.

-Yeah, no problem, she nodded.

They were now out of the training room, directing toward the room wing. Even though they were plenty of rooms, Alec, Izzy, Jace and Clary's rooms were very near.

-Oh, wait, she exclaimed, I left my sketchbook at the library earlier.

His smirk was back on his lips.

-So was that why you were late? Because you were drawing?

She rolled her eyes, smiling.

-I wasn't drawing. Just recopying the Gray Book's runes.

-You're sure? he asked.

-Of course I am! she laughed. I'm going to get it back, see you at dinner!

-Yeah, see you later" he winked, walking in direction of his room.

Clary had to admit that Jace was a really handsome guy. Actually, she had admitted it for a while. What's more, he was kind, smart and an excellent shadowhunter. But things had never gone further than friendship between them, probably because of Clary's business. First, her mother had been kidnapped by Valentine, and rescuing her had taken a while. It was how she had learnt that she was a shadowhunter. Then, her best friend Simon turned into a vampire, so she had to spend a lot of time with him. The strangest thing was that he was a very particular vampire, who could stand under the sun. Obviously, it hadn't got him a lot of vampire friends, but more enemies. In the same time, she had also discovered that she was Valentine's daughter, a man who wanted to destroy the entire Shadow World, and that Luke, the man she considered as her father, was a werewolf. Then, she had had to give up her art study to focus onto her shadowhunter training. However, even though she was allowed to go out of the institue whenever she wanted, preferably not alone, she could feel that people were keeping an eye on her because of her link with Valentine. Indeed, they were in war against him, so that was rather comprehensible, but she still didn't like those gazes on her. Of course, it was only coming from the managers of the institute or from the clave, never from her friends.

She entered the library, still in her sport bra, and grabbed her pencil and sketchbook. She put the Gray Book back on its shelf, and left the library, an idea on her mind: taking a shower. Once in her room, she closed the door and sat on her bed to untie her shoes. Then she took of her clothes and went in the bathroom adjoining her room. After a long shower, she left the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body and another on her head. She picked up an outfit and put it on. As the diner was generally common, she would better not show up in pyjamas. Sometimes she would leave the institute and eat at home with her mother and Luke, or with Simon. Other times, they would go eat at Taki's with Jace, Alec, Izzy and sometimes Magnus or friends of the Lightwood family. But this was not the case today, so she just stayed in the simple outfit she had chosen, a loose shirt with skinny jeans. She unwrapped the towel she had on her head, combed out her hair and let it dry on her shoulders. It was now five thirty, and the dinner wouldn't start before seven thirty. Being very hungry, Clary slipped on some black low converses, grabbed her phone and headed toward the kitchen. Once there, she took a glass of orange juice and a bowl of cereals, and came back to her room.

Her room had a window through which Clary could see the buildings of New York. She carefully opened it, and sat on the edge of the window. Luckily, the edge was at least a meter, so she could not fall. Taking a sip of her orange juice, she took her phone and called her best friend.

"Hey Clary! What's up?

-I'm exhausted! I've trained the whole day!

Simon laughed.

-I see. Oh wait, what's that noise?

The ginger hair girl frowned.

-Which noise?

-Here, I've just heard it again!

Suddenly realizing what he was talking about, the red-headed started to laugh.

-Clary tell me! What's that noise? What's happening? he sounded a bit worried, but that only made her laugh even more.

-Clary, really, that's not funny! Tell me right now!

-Simon, I'm just eating cereals!

-Oh. Okay. You're eating cereals. You know it sounds very different through the phone. Like if a building was collapsing down. Okay it's a bit excessive. But you know it really sounds like that. Clary! Stop laughing! You frightened me!

Clary absolutely couldn't stop herself from laughing. Simon could be so funny!

-Si, I'm sorry but I just can't! You really think that if I was in a building collapsing down I would be laughing? Come on Si, come back to reality!

-Oh, you're right. I'm stupid sometimes, no? he laughed in return.

-No, absolutely not. I was wondering if you'd like to go to Starbucks with me tomorrow in the afternoon.

-With you, always! And you know that's not a problem, I always have an unity of O neg with me.

-Simon!

-What? I was kidding!

-Simon?

-Okay, not that much, but I'll take what I need with me, don't worry Fray.

Even though he couldn't see her, she raised her eyebrows.

-You're aware that it's Morgenstern now, aren't you?

-Oh yeah, true. But you know, habits... Anyway.

-And I still prefer Fray, she laughed. Oh, and I also wanted to pass to my house, I have to take back some stuffs. You'll come?

He sighed.

-Clary, of course I'll come, have you ever seen me abandoning you in the street to go back home?

She bit her lower lips, smiling.

-No. And that's better this way."

They continued talking for an hour more, and decided to meet up the next day around midday at the Starbucks. Clary was missing her best friend, they used to meet every day before her training started. Luckily, she only had to go running with Jace the next day. And when she would come back in the afternoon, she would probably spend some time in the training room, practicing with weapons this time. Going back to her room, Clary closed the window behind her. Then, her earphones in her ears, music in her head and sketchbook in hand, she went to the kitchen to put the bowl and the glass away. She headed one more time toward the library, and sat comfortably one of the sofas, next to the big window. Her music still on, she opened her sketchbook and after a while, started drawing Alec and Jace as she had seen them in the afternoon, facing each other, fists raised and ready to fight. She regretted not having taken different pencils with her, because Alec's hair would have deserved to be drawn with a darker pencil. Never mind, she would perfect Alec's hair later, she thought, and continued drawing. After a while, she was interrupted by someone calling her name.

"Clary? said Jace, standing in front of her. Concentrated on her drawing and music on her ears, she hadn't heard him coming. Putting away her earphones, she stopped her music.

-You coming? he asked her, it's time to eat!

-Yeah, sure!"

She closed her sketchbook, and felt Jace's eyes trying to get a glimpse of her drawing. Setting it down on the sofa, she stood up and joined the golden boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi everyone! I'd like to thank one more time my dear beta Danifrenchkyz for helping me correcting my errors. Also, thank you very much if you let a review, they all make me very happy ^^_**

 ** _So, don't be afraid to tell me in the reviews what you think of my story!_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

This morning, Clary woke up at seven with the sound of the alarm she had programmed on her phone before falling asleep. With a grunt, she turned on her back, and finally stood up. She couldn't help and let escape a small cry. All her legs were aching, result from her yesterday's training. She stretched, trying to ignore the soft pain. While yawning, the red-headed picked her phone, searching for a music. Then, she went to the bathroom to splash some water on her face, and opened the window to admire the view, the light and fresh wind gently pushing her ginger curls away from her face. She smiled. The view was really beautiful, Clary could have stayed there for a long time. Finally, she went back to her room and pulled her cupboard open. She chose a black legging with a gray tee-shirt at the effigy of Simon's music band and picked up a black and gray sports bra with several straps crossing in her back. Once dressed up, she tied her hair into a high ponytail and slipped on her running shoes. All that had only taken her ten minutes and Jace would only be there in fifty minutes, so Clary decided to go to the kitchen, in order to eat, even if it wasn't that much.

When she arrived there, she opened the fridge and served herself a glass of orange juice. While drinking her juice, she saw Isabelle arrived. As soon as the tall and gorgeous shadowhunter saw Clary, she headed toward her. As always, Clary was speechless in front of her friend's beauty. Her long dark hair was falling graciously in her back, moving in step with her hips as she was walking. Her brown eyes, looking bigger thanks to the make up, were full of kindness and care.

"Clary! What are you doing here this early? she asked, surprised.

-I'm going to run with Jace, so I woke up a bit earlier than usual. What about you?

-Oh, for me it's normal you know, she laughed, I don't really like staying late in bed.

-Waking up at seven thirty isn't late Izzy, Clary laughed in return. That's what I do every day.

-I prefer seven. A round number seems better to me, she thought out loud.

-If you say so, Clary answered, amused. She put the glass in the sink and took a bite of an apple.

-You know, said Izzy, grabbing the bottle of orange juice, we should really spend an evening at Pandemonium. It's so great!

-You mean, to have fun or to kill demons? asked Clary, raising her eyebrows.

-Of course to have fun Clary! But killing one or two demons is also fun, so... I'd say both! she answer smiling, putting her hair behind her shoulders.

-Yeah, it could be nice to go back there now that I know about shadowhunters and everything, the red-headed commented.

-Nice? NICE Clary? You've got to be kidding me! Pandemonium is everything but NICE, she burst out laugh. It's one of the most popular and exciting place of the town!

-Okay, I get it Izzy, Clary grinned, I'll go with you at Pandemonium. But not this evening!

-You'll see, it'll be so wonderful! answered Isabelle, excited. But of course I wasn't planing to go to Pandemonium this evening. We first have to buy you appropriate clothes.

-My clothes are great! laughed Clary, what do you have against them?

-Clary, she sighed, looking desperate, are you really planing to go to Pandemonium in jeans?

Clary rolled her eyes.

-Okay, you won, she said faking a tragic expression. We'll go shopping together, but I just don't know when.

-No problem, snapped Izzy, very sure of herself. I'll find a moment. I'd even kidnap you for that, she winked.

-I think I trust you about this point!" laughed again Clary.

After those words, Isabelle left the kitchen, even though she hadn't eaten a lot. Clary went back to her room, and checked the time : she had half and hour more to wait. With this, she sat at her desk and opened her sketchbook on the drawing of Jace and Alec fighting. She had gone one more time to the library to pick it up last night, after the dinner. She decided to keep the drawing in black and white, and searched on her desk a normal and a black pencil. With those, she sculpted the shadow of the two boys, put the emphasis on their muscular arms, as their chest were hidden by shirts, and darkened Alec's hair. She redefined the runes on their bodies, and with a finger, started to blur some shadows. Some of her fingers were now covered by back pigment, so Clary went to the bathroom to wipe it off, brushing her tooth by the same occasion. After that, she sat one more time and tried to get a global look of her drawing. It wasn't that bad, she thought, but the movements of the fight were not obvious enough. With a sight, she closed her sketchbook, humming in passing the smell of the paper mixed with pencils. Saying that she liked this perfume would be lying. She absolutely loved it. At this precise moment, someone knocked on the door.

Grabbing her phone, Clary opened her door on Jace. He was wearing a plain gray tee-shirt and a black jogging, a belt with his stele and a dagger hanging around his hips.

"Hello Angel, he said, are you ready?

Smiling at the sound of this new nickname, Clary went with Jace until the exit of the institute.

-Where are we going? she asked him.

-There's a big park not far from here, he told her, I think we could go there first, and if we still have energy once we'll have made the tour of it, then we can go running in the city itself.

-Okay, let's do this!"

They first started slowly, and stopped at the entrance of the garden to think about which direction to take. Now warmed up, they were running a bit faster. As Jace had told her, the park was rather big, and made her think of a forest sometimes. There was a really beautiful light which made the green of the leaves and the grass look brighter, the type of landscape Clary would have drawn with watercolors. She had no difficulties to stay at Jace's rhythm, and was starting to get used to feel her legs in perpetual move. They were not talking, but sometimes exchanging looks and smiles, because talking would have made them lose their breath. Clary was enjoying being here in Jace's company, and told herself that she should spend more moments with him. As far as she could remember, he had always helped her, and had always been here when she had something to ask him. Even if he could seem distant and cold, it was a person with strong values like loyalty and honesty. Clary was sure she wouldn't regret one day to have him as a friend.

After running for about an hour, they stopped near a fountain of drinkable water. Jace immediately sprayed himself on the face, and ran his wet hand through his hair. Clary, coming next to him, did the same and drank until Jace stopped her.

"You know, it's better if you don't drink that much. We're going to run one more time, so it could make you feel nauseous, he advised her.

Instead of answering him, she took water into her palms and threw it at him.

He raised an eyebrow, still acting as if no one had just splashed water at him.

-Clary, are you really sure you want to play this game? he asked her. Drops of water were trickling down his face, letting dark dots on his shirt.

-Why shouldn't I? Is there something I should be afraid of? she smirked.

-Yeah, he answered, smirking at his turn. Me."

At this moment, Clary started running in the opposite direction of Jace. She knew that if he caught her, she would go back to the Institue totally soaked... and no less than two seconds after she left, he was already behind her. She started to run faster, hoping that she could put distance between the two of them. It was at this moment that Clary realized the importance of the training. Her body was now used to physical effort, and was acceding to her demand without protesting. At least, not protesting now, but the shadowhunter knew that one more time, she would have a lot of aches tomorrow morning. Laughing, she ran even more faster, but Jace was still following her. Of course, she didn't doubted once that he could run really faster than her, first because he was taller, and second because he was a shadowhunter born, and had never stopped training since the age of three. So Clary wasn't surprised at all when she felt arms around her waist, knocking her down on the grass. At least, she had tried. They hit the floor at the same time, Jace's body collapsing on Clary's. Fortunately, Clary's arm prevented her from banging her head, but Jace took her away in his run-up, and they both rolled on the grass so that Jace was now on the top of her.

"So, he said, nearly out of breath, we're trying to escape, Angel?

-At least we can say that I tried...

Jace laughed softly.

-You know that we're nearly at the entrance to the park now?

Clary opened huge eyes.

-Really? But the fountain is at the opposite!

-Yeah. he smirked. So that's why I'm not going to plunge you into the fountain because it would be too long to drag you until there, he tragically sighed. But don't even think that you won this, Clary. I'll take my revenge.

-Wonderful. Now, could you stand up please, so I could breathe again normally? You're kind of suffocating me right now, snapped Clary.

-Oh yes, I forgot that, he smirked again.

He stood up and extended his hand to her, graciously helping her back on her feet.

-Come on, he told her, I've got something to show you."

On those words, the returned running in the city. Clary was following Jace, but where, she didn't know. They stopped after ten minutes, in front of an old and abandoned building. Jace started to open the door when Clary put her hand on his arm.

"Jace, wait.

He raised his eyes to look at her. She seemed worried and was examining carefully the building.

-Are you sure it's not another vampire nest? Because the hotel Dumort was already enough for me, right?

-I've already came here, he reassured her, don't worry. Nobody, alive or not, lives in there, trust me Angel."

Once in the old construction, Jace took her to the stairs, and started to climb them up. They went up the stairs for almost a quarter an hour. Clary thought of asking Jace until where he would like to go, but bit her tong. Two minutes later, they were on the roof of the building. The gates protecting people from falling had resisted the time and were still there, although anyone could have step over them. Jace was still next to her, hands on his knees, catching his breath. The next moment he was up and was taking the red-headed by the hand.

"Come on, he said.

Clary was unsure of what his hand around hers was meaning. But as they arrived at the edge of the roof, he let it go and crossed his forearms on the gate. Then, Clary looked in front of her and gasped in surprise. From there, they had an incredible view of New York. Several buildings were shining in the sun, and she felt an irresistible urge to draw, right away.

-It's magnificent, she whispered.

He looked at her and smiled. She was lost in the contemplation of the landscape, trying to memorize each detail, so she could draw it later. The soft wind was playing with the hair which had gone out of her ponytail while running, and she shivered. Jace, noticing this, murmured in return :

-We should not stay long, we could get sick.

-Yeah..." she answered in a faint voice, but her eyes were still exploring the city under her feet. When she finally roused herself from contemplating the view, she found a Jace looking at her. A bit embarrassed, she made her way back to the door of the roof, Jace following her. His gaze was so sharp that she could nearly feel it on her back. They went down the stairs, much easier this time of course. When they finally exit the building, Jace told her :

"So. You still wanna eat?

Indeed, Clary's stomach had started to make noise not long ago.

-I'm absolutely starving! Of course I want to eat!

-I think I heard that, yeah, he smirked. Let's go to Taki's!"

Once there, Clary sat on the seat, closed her eyes and said nothing for thirty seconds. It was so good to finally sit! When she opened her eyes, she saw that Jace was doing the exact same thing as her. She laughed, and he opened his eyes.

"What's so funny, little red? he asked.

-Nothing, she laughed again.

He handed her the menu, but she refused it.

-You already know what you want? he raised his eyebrows.

-Yes, she smiled. What about you? You should know it by heart now, isn't it true?

-You're right Angel, he laughed.

At this moment, the waitress arrived.

-Hi Jace, Clary, smiled Kaelie. What can I take you?

-Pancakes with maple syrup, and a black coffee for me please, answered Clary.

-And bacon, eggs and french fries will be perfect for me, continued Jace.

-I'll give you all that in two minutes." said Kaelie, and she went back, to the kitchen probably.

While waiting for her food, Clary checked her phone. She grinned, seeing that she had a new text from Simon.

 _Do you want me to wait for you at the Institute?_

 _Yes please. 12:30 would be perfect._

He answered nearly immediately.

 _Perfect Fray. See you there._

 _Thanks Si, you're the best!_

 _Of course I am._

Clary rolled her eyes, still smiling. She put her phone back on the table when Kaelie placed a plate in front of her.

"Hmmmm, she said with big eyes, already taking fork and knife in hands.

-I confirm that Angel, laughed Jace. I'm sure I'm as hungry as you are, maybe even more.

Clary took a mouthful of pancake and sighed in delight.

-Yet I ate a bit this morning, said Clary once she had swallowed. I didn't think that I'd be that hungry!

-Yeah, neither did I, agreed Jace, taking a french fry between his fingers. We ran a lot, though. And all those stairs, don't forget that little red.

-My legs perfectly remember, thanks, she smirked. But it was nice. Thank you for running with me, and taking me to this beautiful spot, she finished, smiling.

-It was a pleasure, Angel. We should do that once or twice a week, don't you think?

-Yeah, sure."

After talking a lot, they had both finished their plate. They went back to the institute around ten forty-five, but before Jace could enter his room, Clary stopped him.

"Jace, wait! I'm going out with Simon at noon, could you please tell that to Maryse? she asked. In case I don't see her, she added.

Maryse was the mother of Isabelle and Alec, so Robert's wife, and also the head of the institute.

-Okay, agreed Jace. But you know that Maryse doesn't like you going out alone, he sighed. Where will Simon wait for you?

-He'll come to the institute.

-No problem then. See you soon, Angel, he said.

-Thanks, see you Jace", she smiled.

The fact that he was always giving her nicknames made her want to say his name more often, she told herself, pushing the door of her room. She took off all her clothes and went under the shower. When she finally felt clean, she grabbed a towel and went back to her cupboard. She selected black jeans and put it on. Then she hesitated between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor shirt. Of course, she was a big fan of Harry Potter, it goes without saying. She finally chose the red Gryffindor tee-shirt and put on black boots. For her hair... She just pulled it out of the ponytail, combed it, and let it like that. Thinking that she would better not wasting time before Simon came, she grabbed her sketchbook and went to the library. She was usually alone there, but it didn't matter because she preferred learning in silence. She sat in her usual spot, on the sofa next to the window, the Gray Book in hand. Opening it where she had last stopped, she continued her reading. She had now learned all the simple runes, and was taking the more complicated ones. For example, the one she was currently recopying on her sketchbook was the _parabatai_ rune. Clary knew that drawing the rune on two people wasn't enough to make them _parabatais_ , that there was a ceremony but she just didn't know in what it was consisting.

What's more, the red-headed was also able of creating new runes, as the ones she had drawn on the tarot card to free the Mortal Cup. But until now, she just hadn't felt the need to use this gift again. Instead, she wanted to learn each rune so that she would know when she would create a different and new rune. At this precise moment, Clary's phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She immediately stood up when she saw that Simon was the one calling. Damn it! He must be at the institute! she thought. She hadn't realized that it was already time to go. The young shadowhunter ran to the old wooden doors of the institute, and pulled them open. Behind was her best friend, waiting, phone in hand. She rushed into his arms.

"Simon! I've missed you!

-I've missed you too, he laughed, hugging her back.

They stayed like that for a while, until Clary said :

-Si, I just forgot my bag in my room, do you mind coming with me?

-Nah, lead the way Fray!"

They went back in the institute, closing the door behind them. Clary brought him to her room without stopping talking. It was not the first time Simon came to her room, they had even shared a bed more times than she could remember. Clary grabbed a black backpack, the one she used to take with her at school. Black, yes it was, but it was also covered by a lot of drawings, and some on them were from Simon. She hastily put her phone within it, her purse and her stele.

* * *

They were now at Starbucks. Simon took Clary to a nice table on the terrace of the cafe, and signaled to the waiter.

"I'm going to take a fresh smoothie exotic with a blueberry cheesecake, ordered Clary.

-A caffe latte for me please, said Simon.

He was now able to eat a bit of normal food, but it wasn't very nourishing for him.

-So tell me, started Clary, what's up in your life?

-Oh, nothing new, you know, he answered, only the usual things. Oh, no, I bought a bed! A real one! I was tired of sleeping in a kayak, he laughed.

-Great! And between you and Maia? Still the same?

He sighed.

-Yeah, as usual. We're very good friends, but I don't know if she wants more. We see each other very often, as most of the pack is always at the Jade Wolf, but I just don't know.

-You know... Maybe that you should ask her on a date.

-Clary! You really think that? asked Simon, a bit afraid.

-Yeah, I think that's the best way to know if she feels the same way for you, answered softly Clary, gently putting her hand over Simon's.

-But... What if she doesn't want to go on a date with me?

He was now looking anxious and worried.

-Then you'll be fixed, Si. But you just can't stay like that, she'll start to wonder that you're hiding something.

-I don't want to ruin our friendship...

He squeezed her hand.

-I don't think that it'll ruin your friendship, Clary reassured him. If she doesn't want to date you, she'll tell you, I promise. And then you'll stay friend! I can't see why it would happen differently.

-Yeah. Should do that.

He didn't seem very convinced, so she insisted.

-Simon, you're an adorable guy. You're always here when someone needs you, you're kind, smart, funny and undeniably a gifted musician.

Clary paused to look at him in the eyes.

-Honestly, she continued, I can't see why she'd say no. But if she does, don't even start to ask yourself if it's because of you, because it is absolutely not. It's just that sometimes, we fell in love with the person who's not the best for us, or that the person doesn't love us back. So it's not your fault Simon, okay?

-You're right. Thanks Clary.

-Anything for you Simon, you know, don't you?

-Isn't that me who usually says that? he laughed.

-It's not because you always say that that I can't say it myself!" she laughed in her turn.

Their food arrived a few minutes later. They had stayed in the cafe for a good hour, and then had gone to see Jocelyn and Luke. Both very happy to see Clary and Simon, they were all sitting in the living room, discussing about everything.

"Clary, we have something to tell you, announced Jocelyn. Luke, you tell her?

-We're going to live together, your mother and I, said Luke, smiling.

-That's amazing! I'm very happy for you both! answered Clary. When will you move in?

-In about a week, I still have to pack all my stuff, he told her.

-Tell me if you need help,you now now that I'm training every day I'm stronger than ever! she joked.

-Sure! Thanks for offering, I'll call you if I need it, but the pack is gonna help me, so I shouldn't need you" he thanked her.

After that, Clary went back to her room. She was spending less and less time there, and needed her stuff in her institute's room. With the help of Simon, she put in her bag her art supplies, some pictures, a fairy light that was hanging at the top of her bed, and much more thing. She finished with two full bags, so Simon carried one as he took her back to the institute.


End file.
